Based on your status
by Mystery.xx2
Summary: A few one-shots based on Facebook status updates. Mainly Gwevin but Might be Bwen later on. NO BeVin, They have a bromance not a romance. This is just a thing I'm doing imbetween storys OR in my spare time, Don't expect brilliant well written storys!
1. Glue

Gwen walked into the familiar garage that belonged to her boyfriend, Kevin Levin, "I was supposed to pick you up wasn't I?" He asked, She just nodded.

"Kevin, I need to tell you something" Gwen said looking at the floor,

"What is it, Gwen?" Kevin asked, stopping what he was doing and walking over to his very nervous girlfriend, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked after looking at how pale her face had gotten.

**"I'm breaking up with you." **Gwen whispered, still looking at the floor.

"But Gwen... Why?" He asked, His eyes full of confusion.

"Because... It's not really working out, is it?" She sighed looking up into his dark eyes "Were always fighting and we bairly spend any time together...", Kevin ran his hand through his dark messy hair

**"Well, can I get a last hug?"** He asked Smirking and she nodded,

**Gwen Hugged Kevin.**

"**Wait,**" Gwen said "Kevin... **are you covered in glue?**" She asked wide eyed as she tried to pull away from Kevin, all he could do was laugh.

**"yeah." **He replied

* * *

><p>Girl: "I'm breaking up with you."<br>Boy: "Ok, can I get a last hug?"  
>*Girl hugs boy*<br>Girl: "Wait, are you covered in glue?"  
>Boy: "yeah."<p> 


	2. Couldn't protect you

Gwen Tennyson, 16 years old and running. From what? Her Parents.

and it all started when she just came home after fighting aliens with Ben and Kevin, Simple enough?

Well when she came home that night it was different, She had walked in on the sound of her mother and farther having a very heated argument over god knows what.

"You know what, I was wrong in marrying you! You whole family belongs to a mental home! Frank Arthur Tennyson" Natalie, Gwens mother, shouted furiously from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm sorry misses perfect that i'm not a boring man who has wads of money in the bank and can buy you all the jewelry you want!" Another Furious, low voice was shouting back.

"RIGHT! Thats it! I'm leaving!" Natalie stormed from the kitchen, closely followed by Frank. Both were red in the face and looked on the verge of tears. "Gwendolyn!" Her mother shouted when she saw her "Up stairs NOW and start packing!" Natalie grabbed her daughters wrist and dragged her up the stairs.

"What? NO! Why?" Gwen's panicky voice didn't really reach her mother as she dragged her up the stairs, Gwen wanted to resist without resorting to her manna or Karate but she wasn't sure if she could.

"Were leaving!" Natalie replied coldly still attempting to pull her up the stairs without tripping,

"Leave her alone Natalie! She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to!" Gwen's dad shouted angrily up the stairs "She has friends here and that Kevin boy, You know her boyfriend!"

"Oh please! That Kevin boy is hardly 'Boyfriend' material!" Natalie then turned to Gwen forcing a smile "Well, Don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone better in Paris!"

"Paris?" Gwen gasped "NO!NO!NO!NO! Mom I can't go to Paris. What about school and My friends..." Gwen pulled her wrist free from her mother with some force and stumbled down the few stairs her mom had pulled her up.

"Oh come on Gwen! Ben is your cousin, he hardly counts as your friend!" Natalie bit back at her daughter, "And when was the last time you talked to Emily?" Natalie's face was plastered with a angry expression "Now get up stairs and PACK!"

Gwen had tears in her eyes as she started taking small steps backwards until her back met the wall, she then slowly edged across the wall until she felt the knob of the door behind her. Of course her mom and dad had carried on there argument over whether she would stay or go to Paris. But Gwen didn't want to listen, she ran from her home and down the streets as tears streamed from her eyes.

**-girl- *crying***

She Finally stopped her mad running spree when she came to the middle of no where, all she knew was that it was very late and very Dark, and she thought it was the perfect place to sit down and cry...

Crouching down next to what felt like a brick wall and burying her face in her hands, the red headed teenager looked a mess. Her clothes were still ripped from the fight she had had barely an hour ago and her messy scarlet hair had fallen from the hair tie.

-...-

"Hello?" A low voice called "Anyone there?" The figure took a step forward unable to see Gwen form her hiding spot but she knew the voice and she wouldn't answer because she wanted to be alone away from everyone, even Kevin.

"Fine." Kevin sighed agitated placing his hand on the wall next to him and equipt his new brick armour. He took small quiet steps down the dark alleyway next to his garage, It wasn't that he was scared, oh no. He was just tired and the chances were that it was nothing were way to high for him to be wasting his energy on.

**-guy-"whats wrong?"**

Gwen shifted uncomfortable next to the bin she was currently next to, Kevin didn't miss the movement from the corner of his eye and slowly approached the teenage girl.

"Gwen?.." He asked crouching down to her level his dark eyes meeting her watery green ones "What happend?" Kevin's hand caressed her cheek.

**(girl)-"nothing."**

Gwen moved her face away from his hand and hid her face "Nothing," She whispered quietly "I'm fine".

"Gwen, please tell me?" Kevin asked, it hurt him to see her this way. She always kept her feelings bottled up, He knew she felt like her problems didn't matter when compared to his but he thought otherwise.

"No Kevin. I'm fine, just over reacting." Gwen forced a smile and stood up...

**(guy)-*hugs girl***

Kevin also stood up and pulled her small body to his "I wish you wouldn't lie to me, Gwen." Kevin whispered into Gwen's hair and kissed her forehead.

**(girl)- "why did you just hug me?"**

When He let her go she gave him a questioning look "Why did you hug me?" She asked he face was still hidden from him and Kevin didn't like that, so he took her face in his hand and carefully tilted her head so she looked him in the eye.

**"cause i wasn't there to protect you from the person who made you cry." **Kevin said softly.


	3. End of convesation

**"Hey" **Gwen said getting into Kevin's beloved car to pick up ben.

**"Hi" **He replied coolly as he started up his car, it took a few minutes for a conversation to get going since Kevin was concentrating on remembering the way to her cousins house.

**"What's up?"** Gwen asked her very quiet boyfriend,

**"Nothing really, you?**" He said in a very bored tone as he turned left

**"Yeah. Me too." **Gwen responded and started playing with her hair. Today seemed extremely awkward, but to be honest there wasn't much to talk about unless she was going to ask him when he was going to ask her out again.

**"Cool" **He whispered as he pulled up outside Ben's house.

**"Yeah." **She mumbled looking out of the window as her cousin slipped into the car wearing a goofy smiling like always. Well that's the end of there amazing conversation.

* * *

><p>Girl- "Hey"<br>Boy- "Hi"  
>Girl- "Wassup?"<br>Boy- "Nothing, you?"  
>Girl- "Me too."<br>...Boy- "Cool"  
>Girl- "Yeah."<br>*End of conversation.


End file.
